A Guerra Dos Mundos
by Thayanecullen2
Summary: É impossivel não se sentir da forma como eu me sinto, tudo parecia ter vindo derepente, sempre me disseram que com grandes poderes, vinham grandes resposabiidades, acho que esse ditado munca esteve mais certo. Em tempos mais remotos da história a guerra era contemplada, era cultivada e esra vista como uma glória, uma dádiva, acho que porque nos tempos remostos da história havia alg
1. Manual gornel

Gornel é um planeta da galáxia Tinus, os habitantes são basicamente iguais aos da Terra, com

feições humunalóides e emoções. O planeta tem dois sóis e 6 luas. O planeta sempre foi governado

por um único rei, escolhido através da heditariedade e pela habilidade desiginada a cada um ao

nascer. A primeira habilidade a ser considerada ao nascer é a de Jullinerg, que quer dizer guerreiro

(a), isso porque a habilidade mais esperado do rei ou rainha é que eles consiguam proteger ao longo

das batalhas que poderiam ser travadas em próprio Reino, a segunda mais importante é frullene,

poruqe a palavra protetor embora faça parte dos Jullinergs também, nessa conscepição temos

pessoas de habilidades especiais que criam campos em volta do reino para protege-los. A suceção ao

trono fica por conta de quem nascer primeiro (menino ou menina, não importa) e tenha no sangue a

habilidade de um guerreiro.

Quando da mesma grávidez se dar a luz a gêmeos, apenas um pode governar, mas o sucessor será o

primeiro que nascer e tiver a habilidade Jullinerg, dos dois irmãos, e não apenas do que seria rei.

A mãe da Bella era uma rainha por direiro, mas ela não era a primogenita de seus pais, ela tinha um

irmão que tinha a habilidade Lomilekis, por isso quando ganhou uma irm com habilidade

Jullinerg, perdeu o direito ao trono.

A guerra começou quando o irmão da mãe da Bella se une aos Zapardes, do planta de Zarp, e

ataca o planta de Gornel. E naves com 21 gorneianos cada foi enviado ao planeta mais

próximo com as mesmas condições de vida que o planeta Gornel, esse planeta era a Terra.

**Magnatos**

Nesse planeta só é possível amar uma pessoa em toda a vida e é com ela e somente com ela que

pode ter filhos, se alguém tiver filhos com outras pessoas que não o seu magnato, o seu

Indukiles é quebrado. (Indukiles = a prova que a pessoa só vai amar seu magnatos).


	2. O começo da guerra

Num lugar um pouco distante da Terra, existia um planeta, Gornel era o seu nome, ele orbitava na galáxia Tinus, tinha dois sóis e seis luas e tinha uma atmosfera parecida com a da Terra, seus habitantes viviam em perfeita harmonia, até que a ganância destruiu o bem mais precioso dos habitantes, o seu lar...

Neste planeta a monarquia era a forma de governo. Rei e rainha eram amados e respeitados em cada canto de Gornel. O rei tinha conseguido o trono por direito, pois sua família fazia parte da nobreza, ele era o primeiro rei Jullinerg a reinar, ou seja, um defensor, já que de mil em mil anos era feito um grande torneio para ver qual habilidade gorneiana reinaria. Certo dia a rainha se descobre grávida e nove meses depois, nasce um menino chamado Loki, era um menino muito especial, mas não tinha a habilidade para se tornar rei. Ele nasceu para ser um Lomilekis, ou seja, ele era um atacante, que mais tarde se tornaria uma habilidade perigosa combinada a sua ganância. O pequeno príncipe abominava a ideia de que seu pai e sua mãe tivessem mais um filho, pois poderia ocorrer deles desse filho nascer com a habilidade Jullinerg e sendo assim se tornar rei de Gornel e foi justamente o que aconteceu em uma noite de céu com as seis luas alinhadas, nasce uma menina, Jullia, com habilidade Jullinerg, portanto a rainha por direito de Gornel, seu irmão tinha completado 14 anos na época e ficou revoltado, pois em sua mente ele deveria ser rei, era o filho mais velho e ficou ainda mais revoltado quando percebeu que seu pai e sua mãe apoiava sua irmã em tudo, até já a ensinavam como governar. Para ele, seus pais amavam-na muito mais do que ele e esse ciúmes juntamente com a ganância e sua habilidade Lomilekis futuramente iriam fazer um enorme estrago em Gornel.

Na mesma galáxia do planeta Gornel existia um planeta Zarp, um povo implacável, cuja habilidade mais feroz era a ganância, que resolveu sem motivo aparente declarar guerra contra o planeta Gornel, guerra esta que envolveria outros planetas.

Quando Jullia completou 16 anos, ela descobriu seu Magnatos - companheiro destinado para a vida-, um homem que era capitão do exército e o homem de confiança de seu pai, com apenas 20 anos, o rei vendo que ele era o Magnatos da sua filha, aprovou o casamento, seu nome era Robert, um homem justo e com espírito de liderança. Quando eles completaram dois anos de casados os reis de Gornel sofreram um ataque por parte de Zarp, infelizmente vieram a falecer e com isso o casal teria que assumir o trono rapidamente, pois a guerra já havia começado e não podiam deixar o seu mundo sem uma liderança.

Depois da coroação de Jullia e Robert, os reis e seus ajudantes do governo se reuniram para colocar em ação o plano de guerra.

-Eu não sei o porquê dessa guerra começar, acho que eles levaram meu irmão como refém, eu só quero que tudo isso termine, de preferência bem. - dizia a Jullia chorosa.

-Meu bem e sei que isso é horrível, mas agora teremos que ser fortes e pensar num jeito de proteger o planeta e trazer seu irmão para junto da gente, sei que ficaremos bem porque estaremos juntos, você é tudo que eu tenho. - o marido falou amoroso.

-Acho que daqui uns sete meses e algumas semanas, não irei ser mais a única que existe em sua vida. - a rainha disse, com um ar de mistério e o rei fez uma cara de quem estava desentendido e quando o reconhecimento chegou até ele, ele não se importou com o mundo em sua volta, nem que a sala estivesse cheia de gente o observando, ele simplesmente agarrou sua rainha e rodou com ela em um momento único de felicidade, era o que faltava para ele se sentir completo e mais determinado ainda.

O reino ficou ainda mais cauteloso com a notícia de que havia um possível herdeiro ao trono a caminho, pois os ataques se tornaram constantes desde que souberam da notícia da gravidez da rainha, o motivo ficou claro, havia alguém dentro do reino que era um traidor. Quando a rainha completou cinco meses de gravidez e descobriu que seria uma menina que estaria por vim, seu marido teve que sair do reino e ir à guerra, isso deixou a rainha incomodada, pois seu magnatos teria que ficar longe dela e isso a faria ficar cada vez menos inapta a governar.

Passou-se quatro meses e a rainha não tinha ninguém ao seu lado para governar só havia uma pessoa em que ela podia confiar seu braço direito, o chefe da guarda Henry, ele acabará de fazer 21 anos mais já era o responsável pela guarda e um fiel súdito, acabará de encontrar seu magnatos Dianna e planejava se casar e se tornar um Immortalls, como ela. Ele vivia no castelo e Dianna também e quando a rainha deu a luz a sua filha eram eles que estavam no seu lado, assim nasceu Anna Bella, a esperança, uma pequena Jullinerg e assim tinha o direito de governar. Todos os súditos ficaram em festa, mas a alegria durou pouco, alguns dias depois chegou à notícia que o rei Robert havia falecido, a rainha vendo a destruição, ordenou que todas as naves de escape fossem ligadas, o planeta deveria ser evacuado.

A rainha sabia que não poderia salvar todos de seu reino, assim ordenou que um sorteio fosse feito, o sorteio ia ser feito em pares, onde somente magantos poderiam ser sorteados, a única que já estava dentro da nave com ou sem sorteio era Anna Bella, a futura rainha, acabou que Henry foi escolhido como seu protetor e Dianna deveria ir por ser sua companheira. Quando as naves haviam sido postas em órbita e todas já haviam partido para o planeta com uma órbita parecida com a deles, um último ataque aconteceu, e qual foi à surpresa da rainha ao ver quem era o mandante. Seu querido irmão. Irmão este na qual ela tinha sofrido por pensar que ele tinha sido raptado, e ter pensado que o mesmo havia morrido, estava na sua frente a olhando com olhos inflamados de ódio e desprezo:

-Loki, o que é isto, o que significa tudo isso? - ela o perguntava com desespero.

-O que foi irmãzinha você achou mesmo que eu deixaria tudo do jeito que estava? Achou que poderia sentar no meu trono e ficar tudo bem? Que poderia por a minha coroa e achar que estava tudo ótimo? Você devia saber sua bastarda imunda que eu, somente eu deveria ser o rei. - ele gritava em ódio.

-Por quê? - ela pergunta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Quando eu nasci eu não tinha as qualidades precisas para reinar, mas eu poderia ser rei, se não houvesse escolha, você vê, eu era a droga de uma segunda opção, ai eu fiz seis anos e descobri que a merda que era o meu mundo e finalmente tinha entendido o porquê o papai não gostava muito de mim, porque apesar de eu ser um príncipe eu era tratado como qualquer um, então eu fiquei com muita raiva, e decidi que não precisaria de uma irmã ou irmão para me atrapalhar. - ele falava e dava gargalhadas sarcásticas – eu fiz a mamãe perde, acho que uns três irmãozinhos até completar treze anos, acho que o papai desconfiou o que eu estava aprontando, e quando ele soube que a mamãe estava grávida novamente ele não me contou, ele deu a desculpa que eu seria o novo rei e como novo rei deveria treinar minhas habilidades, eu fui para um campo de treinamento e fiquei por lá uns setes meses até que eu voltei para casa, e encontrei o reino em festa, pois a herdeira ao trono havia nascido. - ele falava com a voz carregada de ódio.

-Então o que veio depois?- a rainha perguntou tentando ganhar tempo, pois sabia que as naves não estavam longe o suficiente.

-Eu fiquei com muita raiva, eu tentei mata lá por várias vezes e é por isso que dificilmente o papai me deixava sozinho com você, segundo ele toda vez que você ficava só comigo algo muito ruim acontecia, você roubou tudo de mim, o amor do meu povo, o meu pai e minha mãe e o meu trono, tudo que era meu por direito você roubou, e agora ameaça roubar mais uma vez tudo com a sua herdeira, diz pra mim onde ela está? - ele gritou enfurecido, então a rainha tentou distraí-lo mais uma vez.

-Foi você quem matou o papai e a mamãe? - ela perguntou.

-Você tinha que ver a cara da mamãe de terror quando eu a matei, só isso me pagou tudo o que eu passei não que ela tenha muito culpa a coitada, mas ela era submissa demais e era magnatos do papai então você pode perceber o porquê deu ter matado ela antes, né? Só para vê-lo sofrer ainda mais, antes de mata-lo. Antes que você me pergunte fui eu que matei aquele seu marido arrogante, que por causa de você foi rei, quando eu deveria ser! - ele confessou rindo como se fosse um bom feito.

-Você é um mostro. - a rainha gritou enfurecida.

-Deixe dessa lenga-lenga, onde esta a menina, a sangue real? Eu não vou perguntar de novo! - a rainha pode respirar novamente, o que ela tinha feito para confundir Loki, ele só chegaria a sua filha daqui uns 20 anos ai ela já estaria uma moça e pronta a governar, quem sabe com todos de seu povo que foram salvos ao seu lado.

-Você não pode encontra-la. - ela declarou com ar de vitória e nesse momento Loki se viu tão enfurecido que sacou sua arma e matou sua irmã a sangue frio, e virou para seu comparsa que assistia a toda cena, e ordenou:

-Procure ela, eu quero a viva, tenho planos para ela que devem ser honrados, em algum lugar dessa ou de qualquer galáxia, encontre-a.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Num planeta não muito próximo de Gornel, uma nave posou despedaçada, os habitantes se espalharam pelo planeta e esperavam o chamado de sua rainha, uma pequena menina que caiu em algum lugar ao sul do planeta junto com seu guardião, este a levou para um lar onde ela poderia se manter segura até os 18 anos, deixando-a na porta de um casal, um policial e uma dona de casa, recém-casados, cujo infortúnio não poderia ter filhos, Charlie e Renné ficaram surpresos quando em 02 de outubro uma menina com características semelhantes as suas apareceu em sua porta, cujo nome estava escrito no bilhete deixado por alguém, era Isabella, uma menina que vinha para alegrar suas vidas.


End file.
